Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{-12})(5^{-9})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
${ (5^{-12})(5^{-9}) = 5^{-12-9}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-12})(5^{-9})} = 5^{-21}} $